


Tf2 Writing Prompts

by trustme_43 (orphan_account)



Series: Stuff I write when I'm bored [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Characters and tags may change, Deal With It, F/F, Gen, I don't know what to really tag right now, M/M, Slow To Update, Snow, some of these are modern times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trustme_43
Summary: Stories that I came up with when I had 10-20 minute timers going. It's, for the most part, SFW for now.





	1. Outside the Window (SFW, no pairing)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Jeez, alright, here we go. Also, Merry Christmas! (It's Christmas Eve for me here.)
> 
> This one's super short because I actually used a 5-minute timer, sorry.

 

Scout looked out the window and sighed. He hated ceasefires because he wouldn’t get to run off all the calories he ate and drank. Plus, he wouldn’t get to bash any skulls in for the day so that was even more frustrating. He looked around the rec. Room surroundings, which he could only describe as sad. There were only a couple people even in the base at the time. Spy, sat in one of the more comfortable chairs reading a  _ Mann Co.  _ catalog. Demo was napping on the sofa with a book and a pencil in front of him. 

_ Probably writing some dumb science fiction _ , Scout thought.

Literally, everyone else was out of town or out of the base at least. Like Sniper. He was probably in his van, hibernating through the snow and cold with coffee. God knows where Heavy and Medic were off too.  Everybody was gone. 

Scout sighed and went back to his room, he was gonna hibernate too for a while.


	2. Eye Contact (SFW, Medic/Heavy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A modern AU with two of my favorites :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with a 15-minute timer.

 

Ludwig wiped his forehead and sighed, the operation was a success and he could breathe. The man he was operating on was a giant, he was beaten, broken and bruised. Very obviously coming from some sort of fight. Perhaps from the back alleys, he mused. He thought for a moment and checked his vitals again then, went back to his desk to finish writing the report on Misha.

He had quite the interesting file, coming from Russia with three sisters, and his mother. His father didn’t seem to be in the file. That’s all he read before the man woke up with a groan. Erik snapped his head up and walked briskly over to him. The giant’s eyes were a grey-blue and had soft undertones to them. They were so much different compared to Erik’s forest green ones.

“Did I die?” He asked. Misha’s voice had a heavy accent mixed with confusion.

“Nein. You are alive.”

Erik responded. He looked up and met the other’s gaze. They stayed like that for a while. Maybe a minute or so before the German looked away. He turned on his heel and looked downwards for a couple seconds. He had to most embarrassing look on his face and he wasn’t about to let some stranger he doesn’t even know, see that. Erik told the other that he was to be here next week for a checkup to see if his ribs had healed up right.

“Da, thank you, Doktor.” The German smiled and the Russian got up and left the infirmary.

The doctor crumbled a small piece of paper up and sighed again.

_Why was he trying to give a man he didn’t even know, his number?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to continue this chapter into a story. Should I?
> 
> EDIT: yes, this story is being changed and so are some others. the only things being changed though are the names, and I'm going through and seeing if there are some things that sound repetitive. The idea was suggested by the user Luccy, thank you.


	3. Smoke Fog and Haze (SFW, no pairing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is an explosion and one of the nine get stranded...

I looked up in front of me and saw nothing. Well, I mean, I saw smoke and crap but nothing else. Like, I couldn’t see in front of me and it was the most terrifying feeling in the world. I couldn’t hear anything, not even the ringing noise that’s supposed to happen when something blows up next to ya. I felt around the ground and it was only dust and shrapnel pieces. I hissed when one of them cut me and yanked my entire arm to my chest. I looked around again and didn’t see anything. I still only saw smoke. 

_ What the hell did happen? _ I asked myself. I started to scream and still couldn’t hear anything. I walked around aimlessly and still saw nothing. I screamed even louder, hoping I would get a response. Still, I heard nothing and it was starting to get unbearable how quiet it was. 

I kept walking around until I felt a piece of wood. I ran my hands over it and tried to guess what it would be.  _ The Sniping Tower? Some of the Base?  _ I called out again for help. Then, I started calling out names, 

“Doc!”

“Snipes!”

“Py!” 

I couldn’t even hear myself scream. I still had no clue why. 

“Heav…

“Spy…”

I was sniffling and my throat had a huge lump in it.

“Engi?” I wasn’t even screaming anymore and I sunk to the floor and my hands landed in blood. I had no idea where it even came from and I didn’t care anymore. I pulled my knees up to my chest and began to cry. 

I couldn’t even hear myself cry but I knew that they weren’t little hiccups and I was probably sobbing and screaming at this point. 

“SCOUT!”

If only I could hear those voices calling back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't guessed it, Scout went deaf from the explosion.   
> This has absolutely no plot so I'm sorry if it didn't make sense.


	4. Puzzle (mostly SFW; pairing: Sniper/Spy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mundee and Spy have a puzzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's short, I didn't have a whole lot of time to write before heading off to hang out with family.

Mundee put a hand on his chin as he thought about the pieces. The man next to him was one he pretended to hate but both of them knew otherwise. They both sat at a table to try and put together a 1,000 piece puzzle and had no idea what they were getting themselves into. The first day they started it, it was a good start and they pieced together some of the borders. The cleanup, however, was the worst. Pieces flew everywhere and they had to make a lot of trips from the table to the box.

Today was the second day and the puzzle was out again.

“Ah HA!”

Spy snapped his head over to look at him and  Mundee sat there with the puzzle piece in the air and him looking embarrassed. Spy smiled back and swiped the piece from the Sniper’s hand. He put the piece down in its rightful spot and then, kissed Mundee so hard, he fell out of his chair. This turned into a make-out session that ended when they heard other footsteps in the hall. Spy scrambled his mask on again and did his best to make an angry face.

“You Imbecile! You pushed me!” He fake yelled.

“Yeah, well oi wouldn’t have pushed ya if ya didn’t bump into me first!”

They fought like that for a while until Scout and Engineer were done holding their laughter. The two walked away and Mundee checked if they were really gone down the hallway.

“We seem to have knocked our puzzle down,”

Spy said. Mundee nodded and started to pick up the pieces. The Frenchman put a hand on his shoulder and nodded towards the hallways. He knew what that meant and they both got up and left. Leaving their puzzle for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EHHHHHH it's 1 in the morning, what am I doing?


End file.
